To form an electronic component package, dies are mounted to a thermal release tape mounted to a panel. After encapsulating the dies to form a molded wafer, the thermal release tape is heated to release the molded wafer from the panel. However, heating the thermal release tape causes undesirable warpage in the molded wafer.
In the following description, the same or similar elements are labeled with the same or similar reference numbers.